New Me, New Life
by neeme88
Summary: Over the summer Hermione's family is attacked by Death Eaters. She manages to escape along with her two younger sisters. The life she knew was unjustly taken and she wants revenge. Also what are the voices she hears in her head?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter 1

"The belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary. Men alone are quite capable of everyday wickedness"-Joseph Conrad.

Small droplets of rain cascaded down my window like rivers finding their way to the ocean. Although it was raining my heart felt at peace. Nothing bad existed; no Dark Lord, no Death Eaters, no father that abandoned mother and I, no new shy awkward sister, no new baby that mother seemed to hate, etc.

I heard light footsteps coming to my room before light tapping sounds were made on my door; probably mother.

"Come in," I called out softly. The door opened to reveal whom I was expecting, mother. I grinned at her. I knew what she was going to ask.

"I already fed little Sherry. She's sleeping right now," I told her. She looked around nervously and then gave me a grateful look. She gave a barely audible sigh before she turned around to leave.

"Mum, it'll come back to one day, your motherly instincts that is. The fact that you worried about her eating or not is a start," I said. She stopped at the door. For a few seconds all that was heard was the sound of the rain.

"Hermione I know mummy hasn't been so well these past couple of months, but I just want to let you know that I'm am so proud of you, and that I love you with all my heart. Gosh when did my small baby become a strong independent woman?" she said with her back turned to me. I could tell by her tone that she was slightly crying.

"Mum, come here," I told her gently, while motioning for her to sit on the window seat with me. She slowly came to sit next to me, and I saw that her cheeks were slightly wet from her tears. I brushed them away with the back of my hand.

"Mum it'll be fine. Gabe is a good man who knows what you're going through. I see the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching. I see respect, admiration, amazement, and unconditional love. Mum, what dad did was terrible and so unjust, but you would have never had a chance to truly meet someone who loves you for you if he had not been in, and gotten out of your life. Sure Gabe's daughter is a bit quiet and weird, but she's a good kid that I can probably live to call my sister," I told mother reassuringly.

"I have taken a liking to her. She just needs the love of a mother, is all, but I can't stand to see myself loving a child which I didn't struggle to bring to this world, while I can barely stand to hold my own newly born," mother wailed.

I rubbed her back in circles trying to calm her down before saying, "The doctor said that it was a difficult birth. I know how you feel. It hurt so much, didn't it? You asked yourself why you were suffering for a child that was product of rape. Not just any rape, a rape by your own husband, someone that was to respect you; not break. Mum, I hate dad for beating you and having his way with you afterwards. I truly do. I would see you bleeding and bruised before he would shut the bedroom door. Every time I heard you beg and scream for help, I wanted so much to just kill him. I understand that you can't look at Sherry with love, like you do Xenia or me. It's okay, though, everything takes time. For now I'll be Sherry's mom until you have the courage to step in again."

Mother's eyes shinned with gratitude and a new set of tears before she embraced me in a warm hug.

"I'm sorry to interrupt such a heartwarming moment, but have any of you lovely women seen my daughter?" a smooth gentle voice said from behind us.

Mother and I both turned around to find Gabe, mum's new boyfriend, at the door. Mother smiled and jokingly asked, "Has she disappeared on us again?"

Gabe pouted. "If witches existed she would be a very talented one; always disappearing like she does," he whined. I chuckled at his muggle thinking.

"Why do need her for?" I asked curiously.

"Well I want to give her breaking news! It will be her birthday soon and she's been going on about how she wants to go to Australia, so I was thinking we could all go for a vacation. Hermione doesn't go back to her school for two months and I can definitely afford to take a break from work," he said cheerfully.

"Oh Gabe, that's a wonderful idea," Mother said as she went over to him and kissed him. I smiled at them. They looked so happy. For the first time in a long time I finally felt like I had the perfect family.

"Well I think I heard her go down to the piano room," I told them once they had stopped their caresses.

"Thank you Spartan princess, Hermione," Gabe teased. I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help the smile that came on to my face.

"Let's go tell her," mother said brightly. As they both left I looked out my window again and noticed the sky had become dark, and the rain had begun to fall profusely from the sky. It had always calmed me to see the rain, but it felt so eerie now. Something wasn't right. I got up from my seat and went over to my bedside stand where my wand lay. I picked it up cautiously and tucked it into my sock, so it would press against my ankle.

I was about to go downstairs when I felt a huge amount of pressure against my head. The pressure turned to pain, and the pain made me want to fall into darkness. 'Not another headache,' I thought to myself.

'_Finally a break from work.'_

'_Kill the mud blood's family'_

'_Gabe is such a good man.'_

'_The Dark Lord will be pleased.' _

'_I wonder what Zach is doing? I won't get to see him if I go to Australia.'_

I tried to tune out the voiced whispers that came flooding into my head, but as soon as I heard mudblood I knew we were in danger. I wanted to move but the pain was disabling me from doing so.

'Come on move Hermione, Move!' I told myself.

'_Ha-ha I will enjoy the feel of the mud blood's life leave her eyes. Poor Potter the brains of his disgusting golden trio dead!'_

'_What was that noise?'_

'Mum run!' I thought as tears filled my eyes from the pain and frustration at my body's inability to move.

'_Who are these people and what are they doing in my house?'_

'_Black robes? No! These are the wizards Hermione has told me about! Oh no, Hermione and Sherry!'_

'_I'm scared, who are these people. What's a mudblood?'_

I heard screams coming from down stairs. I heard glass shattering.

"Gabe! Gabe! You killed him!" I heard my mother wail.

When I heard my mother's heartbreaking wails the pain resided enough for me to move. I quickly grabbed my wand and ran downstairs to the piano room.

Everything was broken when I a pushed threw the doors. All the picture of mum, Gabe, Sherry, Xenia, and I were broken and torn the room was no longer a jade green. Instead it was all black as if a fire had taken place here. In a corner of the room I saw Gabe's sickly broken body. They hadn't used the unforgivable spell. In their minds' he wasn't worth that spell being used. In the middle of the room near the piano laid Xenia writhing in pain and gasping for air. Mother was also on the floor but she was bleeding profusely from cuts on her neck chest and stomach. The worst was on her stomach.

"Aw poor little mudblood all alone, mummy's not really up for defending you," Bellatrix mocked. The other death eaters in the room laughed. All, besides Bellatrix, wore masks, but I knew they were enjoying themselves.

"Avis," I said pointing my wand at them. From my wand came a huge flock of ravens. Each with vicious eyes and a lust for blood.

While they tried to fight of the angry crows I made my way over to Xenia and mother. Xenia was breathing back to normal, but she was unconscious. Mother on the other hand was still breathing but I could tell she was getting weaker. I tried to keep my tears from falling but it was too damn difficult.

"Mum! Please, we need to go. Get up we have to go. Help me get Sherry and then we'll leave, please," I begged.

Mother moved her head to look at me. She raised her hand and brushed of the tears on my cheeks. Although there were curses being thrown, shouts, and cursing, I still heard my mother's soft, yet weakening voice.

"Hermione, love, I'm dying. I won't be able to make it with out slowing you down and maybe killing us all. I need you to be strong, the strongest you have ever been, and I need you to leave me here. Get Sherry and Xenia, and leave. Please you're the only thing I did right in this world. Save yourself, and your sisters! Tell Xenia to never stop smiling even when life gets hard, and tell Sherry everyday that her momma loved her. Go, love. Now" my mother said struggling to keep consciousness. The crows were already starting to weaken and I knew I had to leave. I leaned over and gave mother a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, mum," I said in her ear. I saw her smile before her breathing stopped, and her spirit left this world.

The death eaters started to recuperate from my last attack before anyone had a chance to curse me I whispered, "Confringo, Avis."

A large explosion was heard followed by my blood thirsty crows. I quickly lifted Xenia using a levitation charm. We made it safely to Sherry's room. I saw that she was wide awake and crying her little heart out.

I grabbed her favorite blanket and wrapped her in it. She called a bit but she was still whimpering.

"Shh, I'm here baby," I told her softly.

Before I apparated Bellatrix burst into the room with a dagger in hand. She threw it as I apparated. I knew there was chance that the dagger would hit, making it to us. In order for Sherry not to be harmed I turned my back shielding her from any danger.

I wasn't sure if the dagger had hit its target because apparating always disorientated me.

We landed on a cold stone road somewhere in the wizarding world. The houses where made of grey cement and stone, which gave the place a medieval look. It was cold, and it was raining severely. My clothes began to stick to my skin. I knew that Xenia and Sherry would get sick if they stayed out in this weather for to long. I began to look for somebody, anybody, but no one was here in fact it was as if we were in a ghost town. No one seemed to be around.

Sherry began to fuss in my arms and I knew she was uncomfortable with her face getting wet. I covered her up more and hugged her closer to me. I was going to lift Xenia with another levitation charm, but I felt a wave of pain coming from shoulder. I looked to where the pain was coming from and sure enough, there was Bellatrix's silver nicely crafted dagger. I knew the dagger had dark magic, and if I left it in for too long the magic would take effect on my body.

I didn't want to touch it, much less pull it out, but if I didn't hurry Sherry and Xenia might die from the cold. I took a deep breath before reaching back to hold the handle. I counted to three before I swiftly pulled it out. As I did I gave a slight shriek.

I threw the dagger down on the ground and tried to catch my breath. I felt the warm blood drip down my back like the rain on my window.

I looked up at the sky trying to answer if I should give up now or keep fighting. As I was staring up I saw smoke coming from a chimney not to far from where we were. My body filled with relief and fright. What if a pureblood extremist lived there? I wasn't strong enough to fight back. My sisters would end up being killed, but we were already to wet and cold. Xenia's lips were starting to obtain a bluish hue and Sherry was whimpering again.

'I'll just have to take a chance,' I told my self.

I levitated Xenia body and I quickly began to lightly jog down the empty gloomy street. As I arrived in front of the door of the house, my vision began to blur. I could feel consciousness trying to leave me. My movement became slurry and my world no longer made sense the only thing keeping me from falling over was Sherry and Xenia. They needed to be safe first.

I began to bang loudly on the door.

"I need help, please! Open up!" I stated. I wasn't sure if I was screaming or talking normally anymore.

"What in the bloody world is it?" I heard a deep voice answer from the inside.

"Please, just, please," I cried.

The door finally opened and I could here words of bewilderment. I couldn't see who it was because by now my world was so blurry that everything blended in together. I held out Sherry to the stranger. When I knew she wasn't in my arms I brought Xenia in front of me and said, "Help them. They need to live. Please."

That was all I was able to say before darkness engulfed me and I felt myself falling; funny thing, I never felt myself collide with the hard wet stone.

"If I am what I have, and if I lose what I have, who then am I?"-Erich Fromm

**A/N: Review! Tell me if this story is even worth continuing? **

**Remember the decision is based on review and Alerts 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: READ! ENJOY! REVIEW! =D**

Chapter2

"Of all animals, man is the only one that is cruel. He is the only one who inflicts pain for the pleasure of doing it" -Mark Twain.

Warmth, no longer cold, is what I felt. Soft satin sheets pressed against my body. My head was propped up on a cushiony pillow. My shoulder; numb, my eyes; sore, and my fighting spirit was broken. I was conscious, but I did not want to open my eyes, or move my body. I wanted to linger in the nothing.

"Miss Granger, I know what a conscious and unconscious person looks like. I would suggest getting up. You need to eat, and bathe," said a deep voice that was all too familiar.

I opened my eyes, but I did not look to were the voice had come from. Instead I stared up at the ceiling. It was white; dull. There were a few cracks in it, but not from time. It took me a while but the cracks formed a tree. At the base of the tree were the initials L.E & S.S.

_Two children sat near an old, yet beautiful tree. It was fall and the tree's leaves lightly fell upon and around the children; like fiery phoenix feathers falling to the ground. The two children were looking up at the puffy, wispy clouds that floated by in the blue magnificent ocean that was the sky._

_When they turned to face each other, ivy green met raven black eyes. The girl smiled widely at the boy and the boy grinned softly back. _

_The wind gave a strong bellow and a long strand of the girl's vibrant red hair flew in her face. When the wind stopped, the boy's hand lifted to move it behind her ear. She blushed, but as he was about to pull back he ruffled up her hair._

"_Severus! My hair it took me all morning to brush down!" the little girl exclaimed. The boy gave an amused whole hearted laugh._

"_Lily I don't think the toughest wizard's potion could calm that hair of yours," the boy teased._

_The girl pouted and playfully hit his shoulder._

"Lily Evans," I whispered dully.

"What was that?" Snape bit out.

I gave out a humorless laughed while still looking at the ceiling.

"I'm going mad. That's what," I stated.

Before Snape could say anything, I heard a baby start to wail. 'Sherry!' I realized. I came back to reality and hurried to where her cries came from.

"You are not well to run, child," I heard Snape call out. I obviously didn't listen. I ran through the narrow dimly lit corridor, and past several solid red doors, before I caught sight of Sherry.

She was propped up on a few pillows on a bed. I gave a small breath of relief when I saw that she was fine. Her cries seemed to reside when I came into the jade colored brightly lit room.

"Sherry, baby, I'm here," I said as I gathered her in my arms, "There we go, sweet-heart. Big sis is here."

I rubbed small circles on her back, while lightly bouncing her up and down a bit. She gave a small sigh of content, and her cries were no longer heard. As I stood there with Sherry in my arms a thought suddenly dawned on me. 'Where is Xenia?'

I turned around to find Snape standing in the door way. He seemed to be observing me.

"Where's Xenia?" I asked him.

Snape's eyes bore straight into mine. In his eyes, I saw a mixture of sympathy and regret.

"She is at St. Mungo's; in a coma," Snape said slowly.

My eyes widened in disbelief. 'No she can't be! She can't. No, no, no, no. No!' I yelled in my head.

I pursed my lips before whispering, "Why did this happen?…. It's my fault you know. I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't there. H-how…What am I to do now?"

"You must survive, Granger," Snape said firmly. I turned to look at him. When I did I realized something. He too was a broken soul; force to build a new way of life.

"Lily Evans… Lily Potter, you lost her," I told him.

He narrowed his eyes at me, and took a menacing step toward me.

"How do you know?"

"The tree on the ceiling. The initials L.E & S.S." I said not missing a beat. I turned to put Sherry back on her small fortress of pillows.

"Has she eaten?" I asked.

Snape nodded.

I sighed. I didn't know what to say; what to do.

'What do I do now?' I asked myself.

"Dumbledore will be here in a few minutes. We'll figure it out," Snape said.

I furrowed my brows. I never voiced my troubles. 'How did he know what I was thinking?'

"I'm very gifted in the art of legilimency, Miss Granger," Snape sneered. I looked at him dully, not wanting to give a witty remark; not having the will to do so.

"Light thinks it travels faster than anything, but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it," I said numbly. Snape didn't say anything, and I was thankful for his silence. Maybe he saw that the events that had transpired had begun to sink in. If that was what he saw then he was right. My mother's bloodied body gasping for air, Xenia withering on the floor, my house destroyed, Gabe's corps; it was all coming back to me. Playing in my head, like a sickening movie.

"A muggle named, Terry Pratchett, said that," I told him lamely.

We stood silent for what seemed hour, which were really just minutes, unit we heard movement in the house. I let out a small gasp and moved back until I felt my body bump against a nightstand.

"Relax, it's Dumbledore, along with Minerva, Sirius, and Lupin," Snape said softly.

I bit my lip in embarrassment and relief.

'Okay, I'm ready,' it thought reluctantly, knowing Snape would hear.

As predicted Snape nodded and began to walk out of the room, not before motioning me to follow him. My steps were reluctant, though. I didn't want to face them. I didn't want them reminding me of what was taken from me. I didn't want to tell them about the whole thing. I was still reliving it in my head. As we continued to walk I began to look at my surroundings; to keep my mind from wondering back to the incident.

The walls had gear like patterns on them. There weren't many decorations, either; just candle holders. The rooms had more decoration and all they possessed were furniture, a bed, and white wispy curtains that let in natural bright light.

Just as we were about to descend the stair case the same pressure that built to pain hit me. I groaned in response, and stopped walking.

'_Why didn't we know of Voldemort's plans to harm Hermione?'_

'_I do hope she is alright. Poor child.'_

"Miss Granger are you alright?" I heard Snape call out. I wanted to respond but like before my body was frozen to its spot.

'_What's happening?'_

'_If Miss Granger was attacked, then the Weasley's might be next.'_

'_Harry will blame himself for what has happened.'_

The voices began to swirl together until nothing seemed to make sense. All that was heard was a sort of static sound.

"There's too many," I gritted out. 'Please stop,' I yelled in my head. They did not stop. The time came when I became tired and overwhelmed. I gave a loud ear piercing scream.

It stopped, and I opened my eyes. I was no longer at the top of the staircase. I was now on a red couch; surrounded by four worried looking wizards and one shocked witch.

"What's happening to me?" I asked with fright, evident in my voice.

Dumbledore looked to Snape and him at me. In their eyes I saw that they too were at a loss. For minutes we all stood silent in each other's presence.

"I want revenge, Dumbledore… I'll take part in this foolish war, but I need my sisters safe first," I said, breaking the silence. I saw McGonagall frown, as did Lupin, Snape, and Sirius. Nobody said a word of protest, though. I scoffed.

Turning to Sirius, I said, "You're right. Harry will blame himself."

A smirk came to my face. I knew that the next words would sound wrong coming from my lips, but I was so mad. I wanted someone to blame, besides myself.

"He should, though. It's his fault for slacking off in his mission to destroy Voldemort."

I heard a gasp, probably from McGonagall. Everyone in the room seemed surprised, too.

"Miss Granger in a time off war we need to stay united. Harry is not to bl-..," Dumbledore's voice protested. I cut him off short.

"Of course it's not Potter's fault. It never is!… And you're right, you know….but I blame everyone. I blame you. I blame Tom Riddle. I blame everyone in the Order. I especially blame myself, though. Why did no one come to the rescue, like they always do? Why?" I sobbed out. Once the first tear slipped from my eyes many more followed, and they would not stop.

"You had better take these tears. I don't feel up to talking about what happened. It'll be more convenient for you all see," I managed to say.

They did as I had suggested, and when they were about to leave they all gave me one last look of sadness. With a small pop they were gone. Only Snape and I were left in the room.

"If I linger too much, I'm afraid I won't be able to go on. I want to go see Xenia at St. Mungo's. Then we'll see who to put Sherry with," I told Snape. He nodded.

"Would it be too much to ask if you come see her with me?" I asked him.

"Miss Granger, although my character isn't the best to get along with, know that I will be there for you, if you call for me," he responded.

'Thank you,' I though, knowing that he would hear.

"Now that you mention it, we both know that what I hear and what I see are people's thoughts and memories. Has something like this ever been recorded through out history?" I asked

"I'm sure in my youth something like this was mentioned, but I can't be sure. What I am sure of, though, is that this is just the beginning. I'm sure Dumbledore sensed it, but did want to bring it up just yet."

"What is it?"

"Miss Granger when we, all the teachers that is, first met you we sensed something from you. It was strange, but we felt the strength of you powers. They were just as strong as ours, but it didn't take long for us to realize that you couldn't access your full potential. Now…it's different. You're magical aura seems to be radiating off you. Your magic is different, though. It's darker than we imagined, yet it doesn't seem to want to harm," he said cautiously.

My mind was still processing everything, so all I did was give him a nod.

"Shall we get going now?" he said casually.

"Yeah, let me just get Sherry," I said. I quickly walked back to where Sherry was. When I got there I saw her sleeping form and a light grin came to my face.

"_Mum what shall we name her?" I asked my mother with such excitement. She stroked her very round belly. Her eyes held pain, and at the same time they held love._

"_I have no idea, darling," mum sighed._

"_Hmm, well I was thinking cheri. Remember that time we went to the states. We ended up going to New Orleans, Louisiana, and met that old couple. The man would call his wife that. It meant sweetheart. We should spell it S-H-E-R-R-Y. That way people won't say cherry," I said brightly. _

"_Hermione that's beautiful. Sherry Axis Janson." _

Hospitals did always bother me. When mum went into labor I hated the thought of having to wait in a place where both new life and death took place. Today was no different. St. Mungo's, although a wizarding hospital, was terrible. The walls held no bright cheerful color; just a dull whitish grey. A lot of people were there, too. Not to the point of crowding together in a corner, but just enough to where you could hear the distorted hum of people talking. Sadly, my uneasiness made Sherry uncomfortable. For her sake I forced myself to calm down a bit.

The nurse that helped us was very hospitable. Her tone was one of sincere kindness. She led us through many white lighted halls until we reached a room with a window overlooking the whole city. I didn't dare look over to the bed, yet.

"The doctor will be here shortly," the nurse said gently. I saw Snape nod before gently taking Sherry from my arms. I gave him a grateful look. I took in a deep breath before exhaling softly. 'It's now or never Hermione,' I told myself.

I should have never looked. Xenia lay on a normal looking hospital bed with a blue sheet covering her legs and torso. Her caramel colored skin looked sickly pale, and her once lush bouncy curls lay limp and dull. What disturbed me the most was her expression. It looked at peace. It reminded me of all the times I had gone to an open casket funeral. The faces of the deceased look just as hers was now; eerily calm. I swallowed hard before walking toward her.

I took her hand in mine, and squeezed it.

"I am so sorry, Xenia…so sorry," I whispered.

The doctor came in a few minutes later. He was tall and had kind features, but his eyes looked tiered and sad.

"Hello, Miss Granger, I presume," he said to me. I nodded.

"How are we today?" he asked politely.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but please stop with the pleasantries. I want to know how my sister is. Tell me frankly and don't try to beat around the bush or sugar coat it. I want to hear how bad it is," I told him clearly.

His face fell and his eyes bore straight into mine. I could see reluctance and seriousness in them.

"Her situation is not good. She was hit by a spell that caused too much stress to her brain and mind. On top of that we found a massive amount of internal bleeding. We took care of it, but with just that much her state is already delicate. If you add the dark spell she endured her chances of ever waking up are close to zero. Miss granger your sister may never wake up. I'm sorry," the doctor said.

"_Hermione, love, I'm dying. I won't be able to make it with out slowing you down and maybe killing us all. I need you to be strong, the strongest you have ever been, and I need you to leave me here. Get Sherry and Xenia, and leave. Please you're the only thing I did right in this world. Save yourself, and your sisters! Tell Xenia to never stop smiling even when life gets hard, and tell Sherry everyday that her momma loved her. Go, love. Now" _

"_Save yourself, and your sisters!" _

"_And your sisters!"_

"_Your sisters!" _

I held on to the rail at the end of the bed for support. 'I failed, mum,' I thought sadly. I wanted to cry; wanted to scream, but Snape and the doctor where still in the room.

"I'll be right back…I need some air…I'll be back," I managed to say, before walking out of the room quickly.

All the humming of people talking was drowned out as I walked. I didn't know where I was going. I just wanted to find a quiet place where I could freely grieve, but it seemed like everywhere I went there were people there. It was getting hard to keep a straight face. It was getting hard to breathe; to live.

After what seemed an eternity I found a hallway that was completely empty. All doors where closed and the lights were a bit dim. Emptiness was all I need to see, before I sank down against the wall and breakdown. At first wheezing sounds where the only sounds that came from me, but later they turned to sobs and whimpers. Tears cascaded down my face, like the rain on my window the day of the tragedy, and like the blood on my back when Bellatrix's dagger was no longer in my flesh.

I cried for Xenia. I cried for mum and Gabe; for Sherry, who would never know who our mum was, for dad's betrayal, for my inability to be stronger. I even cried for Lily Evan, Snape's love and Harry's mum. I could no longer ask myself why this was happening. All I knew was that it had happened, and there was nothing I could do. While I wept anger shot through me, I stood up and began to punch the wall. I felt the skin from my knuckles rip and pour our hot red liquid that was my blood. I did not care, though. I wanted this I wanted to vent out my anger.

Before I could continue to do anymore harm to myself two strong hands grabbed my hands. I struggled to break free but their hold was much more strong.

"No!" I yelled out.

"NO, No, no…._no,_" I sobbed out again until it died down to a whisper.

I gave up and who ever had me, hugged me from behind. I sank down to the floor again, and with me came the warm body of whoever had me in their arms.

I continued to cry until no more tears could come out, only dry sobs, and when those stopped I stared off into space. My mind was blank. Everything was quiet, and I felt at peace; no worries, no death, no pain, just blankness.

When I returned to reality and everything came into focus, I took a big breath and let it out slowly. I began to compose myself. I built up mental blocks that I never had. I rid myself of every emotion. It wasn't hard to do. I felt numb, and with numbness comes nothing. I wiped the remnants of the tears that had yet to dry.

When everything was set, I became aware of arms still wrapped around me. I slowly turned to look at the person.

The first thing I noticed were stormy ocean grey eyes boring into mine. Platinum blonde hair that slightly fell into his eyes was the next thing I saw; followed by sharp handsome features.

Draco Malfoy had me in his muscular arms. I also noticed that behind him stood another blonde familiar man, Lucius Malfoy. None of them seemed to be sneering at me, or bearing looks of satisfaction at my pain. In fact they seemed sad.

"Things are not always what they seem, the first appearance deceives many; the intelligence of a few perceives what has bee carefully hidden" -Phaedrus.

**A/N: Penny for your thoughts? = Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter3! YaY this chapter is more of an I'm-writing-this-so-people-don't-get-impatient-and-give-up-on-me. Still hope you like it ;D**

"The healthy man does not torture others. Generally it is the tortured who turn into torturers" -Carl Jung.

For minutes we just stared at each other; none of us really knowing what to say or do. His arms were now limp at his sides, and my eyes were now hollow with no signs of tears or grief.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was, and saw none other than Snape, with Sherry in his arms. She was wide awake and her piercing hazel eyes were observing the two Malfoy men. Snape felt her squirm in his arms so he handed her to me.

"Lucius, Draco," Snape greeted. They both nodded curiously at him.

"We must talk Severus," Lucius said. I saw Snape's eyes become serious as he nodded in agreement. Without warning Snape apparated us back to his house.

We all stood in the kitchen; none of us moving. The mood was tense.

Lucius glanced at me and then back at Snape. He wanted me to leave, but I wasn't in the mood to be left out of the loop.

"Miss Granger, I think it's best if you take your sister upstairs," Snape said dismissively.

"No I'd much rather stay here and figure out what the hell is going on," I said calmly with a rather bored expression on my face.

He turned swiftly to glare at me.

"Stop your insolence and listen," he bit out.

I rose on eye brow a him. Sherry buried her head at the crook of my neck; she gave a slight whimper.

"You've scared her… I advice you to not do that again," I hissed icily at him.

We both glared at each other; both trying to intimidated the other into submission. I knew it wasn't going to go anywhere. We were both too stubborn.

"So what is it? The Malfoys are spies, or mud bloods such as I are no longer priority for death eaters? I hardly think it's the second option." I stated.

Snape sighed, "Must you always be a know-it-all?"

I gave a sharp nod, not in the slightest offended.

"You are correct about the Malfoys," Snape said, finally giving in. I smirked slightly before letting my face become blank again. I turned to look at both Lucius and Draco.

"Did any of you participate in the murders of Cassandra Jean Emerson or Gabriel Rein?" I asked them seriously. I saw Lucius give me a look of slight admiration, and Draco of sympathy.

"No, we did not participate in any way," Draco responded with the same seriousness that I had asked him with.

"The Dark Lord instructed only three death eaters to kill you. The rest did not find out until today's meeting," Lucius decided to add.

'Only three,' I repeated in my head.

"I only remember Bellatrix. She didn't have a mask on. Who were the other two?" I asked him numbly.

"Thorfinn Rowle and Antonin Dolohov," Draco said quietly.

'Bellatrix, Rowle, and Dolohov,' I told my self over and over like a chant before adding in, 'they'll all die by my hand.'

"Grange the path you want to take is a dangerous one. Think of your sisters. They only have you now," Snape scolded.

I turned to glance at him, "I know what I'm doing. I already told Dumbledore I would part take in his foolish war, and I plan on going through with it. I also know that the possibility of dying is far too great. My only wish is that when I die, don't leave Sherry with Granger. He may be her biological father, but he will never deserve the title. I want you to make sure she is given to a family that loves her and deserves her."

"This is ridiculous you don't even have hope that you will come out of this alive! Granger what is wrong with you? This isn't you," Draco yelled.

His outburst shocked me, and I offered up a small smile.

"The Slytherin ice cube is beginning to melt," I joked. He wasn't amused. Although, I did see the elder Malfoy smirk.

"This is not a game! You're just going to rush into battle and throw your life away?" he yelled.

I sighed, "No. I'm not saying I'll go looking for them now. My plan is to kill them all, not just one. If I go now they will fulfill the mission they failed to do… I know the final battle is near. Everyone does; the tension in the air is just too great. Yet, everyone on both sides is simply waiting to see who throws the first punch. It won't be long before someone does eventually. That will mark the beginning of the final battle. I plan to leave only one of the three alive, so they can fight in that battle. They'll be weakened, not by the fighting, though. The other two I plan to make disappear two days before the final battle. At the beginning of our summer break, Dumbledore gave us a mission. Harry, Ron, and I have to find all the Horcuxes and destroy them. I don't plan on going anymore; instead I'll be training myself mentally and physically. I'll learn all I can on Bellatrix, Dolohov, and Rowle," I said to the four people.

Suddenly, as I finished everyone felt and heard someone using magic. It took Snape and the Malfoys a while before they realized what had happened.

"Lucius, I suggest you go get your wife," I told him seriously.

His face became serous, too.

"Before you go I need to give you something," I said. I accioed my purse and with in seconds it was in my left hand. I quickly gave Sherry to Snape, so I could have both my hands at my use. I reached in and pulled out Harry's invisible cloak, four gold berries, and a dagger.

"You already know what the cloak is for, and the berries will give you fifteen minutes of magical immunity each. It will save you from even the killing curse. Do not waste them. The dagger will bring you to where ever we will be, but you have to cut across your dark mark for it to work. Let the blood touch the blade and you will be safe. Now go. " I told him.

I didn't need to tell him twice he was gone with a sudden pop, leaving me alone with only Draco and Snape.

"Snape, do you have any anything important to you in this house?" I asked Snape hurriedly. He shook his head no. I took Sherry from his arms and held her tightly.

"Grab on to me," I said. Both Snape and Draco grabbed my shoulders.

I took my wand out and began to whirl it around; without me having to say anything flames poured out of it. I manipulated the fire so it would spread around faster and stronger.

I quickly apparated us to my parents grandmothers mansion. Once there I felt Malfoy spin me around to face him.

"You gave us all away!" he bellowed. Sherry began to whimper until it turned to upsetting wails. When Draco saw this he backed down and let me begin to calm her. I gently rocked her in my arms and with the hem of my sleeve began to wipe away her tears. Snape was to busy admiring the mansion to put any attention to us. As I calmed her down I looked around me and began to inspect the place. We where in what my grandmother used as her ballroom. The floor consisted of black marble with ivory designs merging into it. The walls were granite, and made you feel as if you were looking at the edge of a cliff. On the wall behind me there was water running down the granite making the cliff edge feeling go away only to be replaced with that of a water fall in the Amazon. I stared up at the ceiling and smiled. The ceiling was filled with tiny pieces of glass embedded into it. The room honestly made me feel like I was outside dancing under the starry night sky.

I noticed that in my inspection of the room Sherry had now stopped crying and had begun to stare at the ceiling in aw. I turned to look at Draco who was deep in thought.

"Malfoy your cover was given away since the hospital. Someone had been following the both of you since then, maybe even before that," I said to him. This got the attention of both Snape and Draco.

"How did you know, Miss Granger?" Snape asked astonishment obvious in his voice.

"My magical powers would have never been discovered at such a young age as five, but something happened. I've learned to tell when someone magical is around for a constant period of time since then," I replied, nostalgia hitting me in a strong wave.

"Your parents should hopefully be arriving soon, Malfoy. Any questions that the both of you have will have to wait till then. For now lets just rest," I said; as I got down to lay on the floor. I put Sherry on top of me; her small back on my stomach. She was really mesmerized by the ceiling. After a few minutes Snape and Draco followed in suit.

"Why cut across the dark mark?" Draco asked. I knew he was referring to the instructions I had given his father before he left.

"Because, the dark lord uses that as a tracking device. The knife holds so much power that it can not only disarm the mark, but also make it disappear with time," I answered. I didn't look over to see his expression, but I could tell he was astounded.

"You never asked me to do the same. How do you know I don't have the dark mark?" he asked breaking the silence once again.

Snape decided to jump into the conversation by answering, "Because Draco, the Order has its way of finding things out."

"You mean they get you to simply tell them and then call it hard earned information," Draco chuckled until he began to laugh quietly.

We all followed in suit. The mood lightened upon us, but we still stayed quiet after that. We wanted to savoir the moment of just staying in the company of people that, for the moment we could trust.

As I laid there I began to formulate a plan. I would have to get them all apart from each other not because they were to strong for me, but because my sadistic side wanted to torture them. The extra bonus in the torture sessions would be information for the Order.

Bellatrix was the most unpredictable, therefore the most dangerous. I would be taking out Dolohov and Rowle first. Bellatrix would be the one to fight in the final battle. I have to get her alone in one of Hogwart's many chambers, there she would get hers.

A pop was heard and I knew the elder Malfoy had come back I looked to see in what state they found themselves in. Lucius had sweat on his forehead, and blood dripping from where he had used the dagger, while Narcissa had a few tears on her clothes and scratches on her hands. All in all I felt it could have been worse.

By the time I was done observing their appearance I noticed they were all standing, and they were all staring at me, as I was the only one laying on the floor.

I licked my chapped lips before slowly getting up, making sure I wouldn't disturb Sherry's sleep.

"Where are we?" Narcissa asked, breaking the awkward silence that had befallen on us.

I looked around as if I was not entirely sure. Draco gave me a deadpanned look. I rolled my eyes at him.

"We're at my grandmother's mansion. Well technically since she passed away, I guess it's my mansion. As for where on the world map, I'd have to say a private island close to India. The house keepers only come in once a week, so other than that we won't be disturbed," I said casually.

"Is you family rich Granger?" Draco asked curiously, and at the same time trying to lift the mood.

"It was really just my grandmother. She's the one that worked her ass off to have been where she was. She started with a casino and then turned it into an international chain. We have a few restaurants that are pretty successful. It should have been my mothers, but life happened. Anyway I'll show you all to your rooms let you get settled, then give you a tour and later we'll have dinner. Oh and Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy how about we get those wounds healed too," I told them all.

With out much choice they nodded and began to follow me out of the magnificent ballroom.

"Before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves" -Confucius.

**A/n: very short chapter, but I'll update soon to get my thoughts together. Anyway love = reviews=D **


End file.
